


Ablaze

by Lelouchan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelouchan/pseuds/Lelouchan
Summary: "She would give everything up, just to hold on to this moment forever. But the moment would most definitely end, she couldn't halt time. So she did the next best thing; Historia turned her head and captured Ymir's lips in hers."Or in which Ymir and Historia go on a meteor shower watching date and realize they're oh so in love
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic  
> I was so excited, I stayed up the night to complete this 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes and I'd appreciate feedback of any sort

"Let me get this straight: _you_ want to sneak out with me after curfew to watch the stars?"

"It's a meteor shower and you don't have to come unless you want to Ymir", Historia replied tentatively.

"I never said I didn't want to", Ymir was giving her an incredulous grin, " It's just hard to believe resident nice girl wants to break cadet rules and even harder to believe she's an _astrology freak_ of all things", she finished with a groan.

"Ymi--" 

"It would be my honour to be your enabler", Ymir said with a wink, "catch you later tonight babe." She abruptly turned on her heel and left.

Historia stood there for a good two minutes stupidly smiling to herself at how absurd her (girl?)friend can be sometimes.

The rest of the day passed in a whir, Historia anxiously waiting for their little rendezvous. She knew that with Ymir they wouldn't get caught but she couldn't help feeling nervous regardless. This was her first time doing something like this, what if they were discovered sneaking around? She did not want to be on the receiving end of Keith Shadis' wrath. Sasha's punishment hadn't gone in vain, they'd all learned from it.

\----------------------------------------------------

"It's a family heirloom", Reiner stated matter of factly.

The training corps were in the mess hall having dinner; the distinct ruckus of Sasha's incessant proclamation of love for food and Connie's accompanied commentary on his best friend's appetite was an odd contrast to the mostly brooding remainder of trainees.

Historia was seated between an awkward but enthusiastic Reiner and Ymir who was glaring daggers at Reiner from beside.

"That's quite a fancy ring for a family heirloom, what are you doing here with us peasants", Historia laughed in attempt to ease up the tension. She could literally feel Ymir roll her eyes without even looking.

Reiner just appeared visibly constipated, not knowing how to respond so Historia tried to keep the conversation going, "It's actually quite nice having something from your family, a keepsake of sorts..", she trailed off, not noticing how her voice became smaller all of a sudden, a forlorn look on her face.

Reiner hesitantly reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "I--"

"Paws off, big boy."

Historia turned to see Ymir's face morphed in extreme annoyance at the sight of Reiner's hand on her shoulder. His reaction was immediate; withdrawing himself, ears turning a bright shade of scarlet.

"Ymir!" Historia chastised under her breath.

"You are not going to finish that, are you"? Ymir asked eyeing her leftovers and without waiting for Historia's response, announced, "Let's go"

With this she took Historia's hand in hers walking out of the mess hall leaving a rather flustered Reiner behind.

\------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't get to finish my dinner because of you", Historia accused later that night. They were quietly waiting for everyone else to fall asleep so they could go out to see the long anticipated meteor shower.

"That's alright, I packed snacks for our little picnic", Ymir replied with a shit eating grin.

"You're insufferable", Historia sighed.

"Incredible you mean."

Ymir's smirk was so infuriating, Historia thought she should kiss it off her face that instant.

_Wait what?_

_Slap it off her face._ She corrected herself. Yeah, she probably wanted to slap it off her face.

"EARTH TO HISTORIAAAA", Ymir sing songed loudly.

"Ssh, you can't keep calling me by that name so loud someone will hear."

"Alright _Christa_. I've been seeking your divine attention. We need to leave, it's now or never." Ymir held out her hand.

"Now or never", Historia agreed intertwining her nervous fingers with Ymir's assuring ones and stepping out into the dead of the inviting night.

\----------------------------------------------

They were perched atop a cliff overlooking the wide expanse of a barley field, roughly three miles from their base. Historia was sitting on the mat, nibbling on the nuts Ymir had brought for them while Ymir laid flat out on the mat staring impatiently at the sky, occasionally letting out an exasperated sigh.

"When does it start?"

"You know, it might not even happen after all. I've read these take place over several nights and -- okay okay calm down I'm kidding," Historia teased.

Ymir looked like she'd just about jump off the cliff so Historia conceded.

"It'll begin any minute now."

They fell into a comfortable silence then, the only noise being their rhythmic breathing and the crickets chirping around and about. Clear, cloudless sky seemed to stretch on like a veil protecting them like no wall ever could; it was a bliss only the night could offer. A tantalising but flimsy promise.

"Why'd you go easy on me today?" Historia asked suddenly, shattering the calm they'd settled into.

"Eh?"

"Why'd you go easy on me during combat training today? And every other day actually. You don't use your full strength whenever we are paired together. Why?" Historia locked Ymir's gaze with her own demanding one.

Ymir did a slight double take, but proceeded to answer anyway, "You look like a pile of sticks that's why, even now I'm scared the wind will blow your malnourished ass away."

"You purposefully lose in races too, I'm not dumb Ymir."

At this she scoffed, "No you are in fact very dumb, give me one good reason why I would do that."

"So that I place in the top ten and get to join the military police", Historia deadpanned.

Ymir wasn't expecting that blunt of an answer. She then sat up to be on eye level with Historia and simply stared back. Historia saw the expressions flit across Ymir's face: defiance, trepidation and finally a rare show of vulnerability that clenched at her heart.

"You made me promise remember, you'll live and take back your old name. You need to _live_ for that to happen", Ymir's voice was soft and low but determined nonetheless.

"My identity isn't just my name. It's what I chose to do with my life and I'm not choosing to go hide behind three walls while our very existence is threatened", Historia replied with determination of her own.

Ymir was unable to respond to that or hold her gaze any longer so she just turned and looked ahead at the field below, jaw clenched tight.

Historia inched closer to Ymir, pinky brushing slightly against hers. "I've come to hate privilege of any sort, I've seen noblemen abuse their authority and having others clean up their mess while they remain untouchable. I _am_ that mess for god's sake", her voice cracked a little and she hated how pitiful she sounded just then.

Ymir still wasn't looking at her, but her jaw wasn't clenched anymore and her face softened a bit. Historia thought this was a good sign and continued, "I want to fight Ymir. We are all weak and powerless right now but when I see Eren and the others, their vengeance and resolve makes me feel like it's possible to create the world where we don't have to cower in fear."

"You don't have to join the survey corps with me, I wouldn't ask that of you. But please Ymir, let me choose my future", Historia pleaded, yearning to see Ymir's face just then.

Ymir didn't say anything for a long time, Historia thought she might not for the rest of the night, but she suddenly spoke up, "If this is your ploy to ditch me for Reiner, it's not gonna work." Ymir wasn't looking at her while saying this but the corners of her mouth were slightly upturned in a small playful smile.

"He's not the one who taught me to take pride in who I am, he's not the one who taught me to fight back. He's not the one who's constantly been there by my side. That was you Ymir. And my heart will always belong to you."

Ymir was shaken by the intensity in Historia's voice and eventually turned to look at her. Troubled grey orbs finally meeting honest blue ones and Ymir was once again reminded of what she was protecting. But it wasn't just honesty in those eyes, there was newfound strength and genuine, open love. Love for her.

With a lot of trouble, Ymir broke that gaze to fish something out of her coat pocket.

"You said it was nice...to have something given by family. I uh--"

She placed something on Historia's palms. "I'm not family but this is something I bought for myself and I want you to have it. As keepsake."

Faint pink dusted Ymir's cheeks and Historia could stare at her adorable blushing face forever, if not for the object in her palms demanding attention.

It was a pendant. Vibrant red crystal, a ruby that shone as brightly as the comet tails that began to cover the night sky, incased in skillfully carved metal. Historia was at a loss for words.

"I can't--"

"I want you to have this," Ymir said firmly. "I want you to always remember what we have, to remember us."

"I couldn't forget, even if I wanted to", Historia felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, "Put this on me?"

As she faced away, towards the sky, she was welcomed with the most breathtaking sight, the sight she was here for: the darkness of the night being broken violently by thousands of specks of bright white radiance. Meteors littered the pitch black void with so much vibrance, it drove away the darkness in her very soul. She could only watch in awe as the world seemed to set ablaze in this madness. Time stopped, all noises muted as she drank in the beauty. The only thing bringing her back to reality was Ymir's hands on her neck, fastening the necklace. She would give everything up, just to hold on to this moment forever. But the moment would most definitely end, she couldn't halt time. So she did the next best thing; Historia turned her head and captured Ymir's lips in hers.

If she thought the moment was beautiful before, she certainly felt like she was in heaven now. Kissing Ymir like there is no tomorrow and having Ymir kiss her back with the same passion was what Historia needed to realize that she hadn't truly lived until then.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss, out of breath, not letting go of their embrace as though they're holding onto each other for dear life. Ymir couldn't look away from Historia's flushed face and kiss swollen lips, she wanted to paint it right then and there. She decided it was her favourite sight in the world, more than the meteor shower splitting the sky apart.

"When you gave me this," Historia said, toying with the pendant, "you said you weren't family. Well, I'd like you to be, you know."

"Keep talking like that and you'll end up married to me", Ymir smiled a rare, open smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**"I don't have any regrets, that's what I'd like to say. But I do have one: not being able to marry you."**

Historia read the letter again, unable to stop the tears streaming down her face. Now that she was away from prying eyes and the burden of acting like the queen, she held the parchment close to her face and smelled. It was Ymir; the distinct scent of wood and something else that was entirely just her.

She clutched the pendant on her neck, the letter, anything that was Ymir's. Anything to tell her she was still there, anything to fill the void she left behind.

Ymir was the reason she'd made it this far, living her life on her own terms but she wasn't here to watch Historia walk the path of her own choosing, to walk beside her down this path, to bask in their shared victory.

It broke her in ways that can never be fixed.

But she had to keep walking, head held high or she knows Ymir would scoff down at her. She was the queen of Paradis and while she didn't know how to be one, this was solely her responsibility to figure out and be exactly what her people needed to be. She had chosen this, she must see it through. To stay true to herself, for Ymir.

She was going to be strong and proud, for Ymir.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to end it the way I did, but I love to torture myself so yeah
> 
> Let me know if there are pairings you'd like me to write for in the future


End file.
